Guilt & Innocense
by DarkRiku0
Summary: Rumor has it that two deaths took place in Sora and Riku's new school. Things start to get even stranger when Sora meets a mysterious girl, and Kairi faces her own supernatural encounters in theater class. Could they be connected? [Many FF characters]
1. Prologue

I do not own any of these characters. Nope. And Innocense is spelt that way for a reason, look it up if you want with both spellings.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Guilt and Innocense

"Summertime." A voice continued. "It's great, isn't it?

"I hate the heat. I get a sunburn way too easily." Another voice answered back.

"Not the weather, dummy. The fact that we don't have school is good enough to love the summer, correct?"

"School isn't _that _bad."

"For the love of God, Sora, don't tell me you miss it."

Sora looked up at his silver haired friend, who was standing on a tree stump. "We have it tomorrow anyway, might as well be positive about it Riku."

Riku nearly fell off the stump. "Damn it, don't remind me. First year of high school for us too…"

"School can also lead to interesting events, Riku." Sora bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Like…dates!"

"Of course that's on your mind. You've been looking at Kairi like a starving man who looks at a feast." Riku laughed and continued. "Does Sora want to start off the year with a bang? Get it?"

Sora glared at his friend. "Well you've been looking at Tidus like you wanted to –" Riku kicked his friend hard on his shoulder.

" Let's not be retarded now. 'Kay? Thanks." Riku jumped off the stump and motioned for Sora to follow him. "It's getting dark. We should be heading home."

"We need to wake up early tomorrow, because it's-" Sora was interrupted again.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say it you nerd…" Riku frowned. Sora smirked and followed his friend to their neighborhood.

Halfway there, Riku groaned and glared at a group of kids from the private high school across the island. The private high school was basically known for schooling all the snobs on the island, and Riku didn't like them very much. Sora was indifferent.

"Ok, let's stroll casually when we pass by them. Pretend we don't notice the low-lives." Riku whispered. Sora rolled his eyes and walked at a slower pace, as did his friend. When crossing the group, Sora couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about.

"What? You don't think they're going to be as many newcomers to the public high school this year?" a girl from the group asked her friends.

"No, especially now that the rumor is going around. It's spreading like wild-fire."

"You mean someone actually died there? It's a true story?" a boy asked, amused.

"Two people actually, at least that's what they say…"

"When did this happen?" someone not from their group yelled. Sora had stop to face them, with a worried look on his face. One of the girls walked up to him.

"You're going to that public one, huh?" she said. "It happened a few years back, and weird things always occur in that school year after year."

"You mean people actually died there?" Sora asked, his eyes wide.

"They sure did. Hey, at least I'm not going." The girl put a hand over her mouth and giggled. Sora frowned. Riku then cut in between them.

"Alright, that's enough. Even if people did die there, what's the big deal? Ghosts are going to come? Please, and that's if what you say is true." He said, anger clear in his tone.

"Look what you did, he's mad!" the boy said. "Rumors are rumors, right girlie-man?"

"What did you call me?" Riku said, clenching his fists tightly. Sora sighed.

"Let's go Riku, calm down. The rumor isn't real, you're right."

"And how would you know?" the girl snapped. "Suit yourself. We have to go."

"Good, you better go. Yeah Sora, the rumor is fake like you said."

"Stop trying to make your boyfriend feel better." The boy from the group shouted as he walked away.

"Alright, that's it…" Riku said and got into a fighting stance. "Get back here."

The boy, girl and the rest of the group turned around to stare at Riku.

"I won't waste my time." The boy said.

"You know, he's pretty cute when hes mad. His friend is just annoying though." The girl giggled. "They're both filth anyway. Going to that junky little public school…."

Riku had heard enough and was about to charge, full speed ahead, when Sora stopped him and pulled him down to their neighborhood by the collar.

"I swear to god Riku, don't take them so offensively." Sora said. Riku got up and looked back angrily.

"I know that girl. She's made fun of us, and the kids like us who don't go to their fancy-ass schools many times. I hate her and her brother so much."

"Don't let her get to you." Sora smirked and stopped in front of a large, dark blue house. "Your place."

Riku pointed across the street at a reddish-brown house. "Your place."

"Come by tomorrow morning Riku. Good night" Sora turned and walked towards his house. He listened and heard the door to Riku's house close. When Sora reached his own door, he went into his pocket and took out his keys. _Spirits don't stay at schools, right?_

Sora shook off the thought and opened the door. When he closed it and turned on the light, Kairi was sitting on his couch.

"Er. What are you doing here?" Sora asked bewildered.

"Your mom let me in, Sora. I've been waiting for you." Kairi said. "I'm so nervous…"

"Nervous? Oh, you mean high school tomorrow?"

"No, really?" Kairi said sarcastically. Sora took a seat next to her.

"Well I got something that'll make you even more nervous."

"Oh…joy." Kairi lowered her head. Sora shrugged.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Well now I'm curious." Kairi tilted her head. "What is it?"

"Two people died in the school we're going to tomorrow and weird things happen every year to students." Sora said with a straight face. Kairi looked at him for a while, and then broke out in a laugh.

"Ok, how random was that!" she said. "Come on, Sora."

"I'm serious." He said. "These kids told me and Riku before we got here."

Kairi sat back and thought about what Sora said for a moment. It was as if she was processing his words.

"Even if it is true…" she paused. "The deaths and all…do you really think "strange things" happen in the school? I don't really believe in ghosts."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It doesn't sound too believable. It's like an urban legend."

"Exactly! It's not the first time I've heard it, though." Kairi mentioned. Sora looked straight at her.

"What?" Sora asked, astonished. "You mean this really is a rumor that people talk about?"

"Yeah, Selphie told me. She said they're very malevolent, too." Kairi lowered her tone. "Malevolent is evil, by the way"

"I'm not an idiot." Sora frowned. "Selphie says a lot of things."

"Well I for one am not letting it stop me. I'm rather excited, and I'm looking forward to sign up for various things. Like plays, I love plays. I hope I get to have drama class." Kairi arose from her seat and yawned.

"That's good…well whatever. Let's just forget about it." Sora said. Kairi nodded and walked towards the door. "Let me walk you."

It was pretty chilly outside, and the neighborhood was unusually quiet. Kairi lived about a block and a half down in a house that was bigger than both Riku's and Sora's. They had many sleepovers there, and parties. The three of them went far back together.

"Here you are Madame." Sora said. "Goodnight."

"Night, and thanks." Kairi yawned once again and went inside her house. She closed the door then waved to Sora from the window. Sora waved back and then turned around to face the dark, empty block that led to his house.

_Don't be nervous Sora, just walk really fast. _

Sora picked up his speed because he was a little nervous. Ghosts have always been a great fear for him, and horror movies with the supernatural in it gave him the wonderful side effects of not being able to sleep for days. He avoids movies like Ringu at all costs.

_Almost there, so far so good…_

Sora then heard a loud and violent sound of a trash can being smacked right into another. It sent his heart racing and he stopped to look around, but then he heard footsteps running after him. _What's following me? It's the ghosts!_

Sora ran as fast as he could back to his house and a gurgling sound was emitting from the man or thing that was following him. He fell right onto the front door and searched for his keys desperately. _I'm…gone…_

Whatever was behind him suddenly grabbed him and Sora turned around, his face pale with fright when he came face to face with…

That girl .That god damn girl from before was playing a joke on him and her brother was behind her, laughing.

"Poor thing, did we get you good?" she giggled and pinched Sora's cheek. Sora felt both relieved and pissed off. He chose to ignore them and he opened his door. "Watch out! I saw the ghost in your living room just now, I think he's hiding the remote!"

Sora slammed the door shut and locked it, and then he collapsed onto his couch.

_Damn them to hell. _He thought to himself. _That's one thing about school I don't miss, and that's retarded kids. _

Summertime. It was great, wasn't it?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Enjoy? Good. Now review.


	2. The Beginning

Do not own them! I wish I did….Well anyway…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Is there something you need to talk to me about?_

Sora awoke from his sleep. To his dismay, no dream that night. He slowly opened his eyes and the sunlight coming through the windows beamed on. He closed them again and yawned. A few more hours…

"Holy crap…I have school today." Sora said out loud and sat up. He opened his eyes and looked around his messy room. "Damnit!"

Sora mumbled more under his breathe and stood up. He almost stumbled down, but managed to keep himself up and he opened the drawer. He picked out a black shirt and blue jeans, and then walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he opened the door his mom was standing there, washing her hands.

"You woke up? I was just about to wake you." She said. "Ready for school?"

"Not really…" Sora moaned. "Get out I need to use the bathroom."

"Yes sir." She said. She patted her son's head and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Sora walked in and closed the door. As he brushed his teeth, he thought about that ghost rumor again. He didn't seem to care though, he felt safer in the morning. It's amazing what sunlight can do for someone, but he still thought it was an odd rumor. _A rumor is called a rumor for a reason, anyway…_

Sora finished his business in the bathroom and walked out and into his room. Riku was sitting on his bed, all ready but with no book bag.

"You're here already?" Sora asked.

"I didn't think you would wake up." Riku smirked. "I didn't want to be late today."

Sora passed Riku and took his clothes, then pushed Riku out and closed the door. Riku rolled his eyes and joined his friend's mother in the kitchen. Riku grabbed a banana and peeled it, then sat on the counter.

"You seem all ready for today, Riku." Sora's mom said. Riku nodded.

"I could care less, really. Sora doesn't seem too enthused."

"He's enthused, just tired." She laughed. "Did you eat breakfast?" Riku threw the banana peel in the trash.

"Now I did." He said. Sora's mom put her hands on her hips.

"That's all you ate? You need more than that for breakfast; it's the most important meal of the day."

"I've survived without breakfast before, and I can do it again Claudia." Riku pushed himself off the counter and saw Sora with his book bag walking towards them.

"Where's your book bag, Riku?" Sora asked his eyes half-lidded.

"Ha, why would I drag it along with me? We aren't doing work today." Riku said. "You shouldn't bring it either."

"Well, I want to." Sora headed for the door. "Bye mom."

"Bye Sora, have fun." She smiled. Riku followed Sora outside and closed the door.

"Don't you look excited this morning, Sora!" Riku said pumping his fist in the air. Sora rolled his eyes and continued down the street, and Riku turned for the opposite direction. He did a double take and then saw Sora heading the other way. He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"To go get Kairi, doofus." Sora said. Riku nodded.

"Right, right. I forgot about that." He said to his friend. They both walked down the sidewalk towards Kairi's house. Sora wanted to bring up that ghost subject again, he wondered why Riku wasn't saying anything.

"Say, Riku…" Sora continued. "Are you nervous at all?"

"You mean, the rumors?"

'Mhm." Sora nodded. Riku shook his head.

"Of course not." Riku said, looking straight ahead. He said it very casually as to say the subject was over. Sora shrugged. He didn't want to think about it, anyway.

When they got close, they spotted Kairi exiting her house. She wore a white button down blouse and a mini-skirt. Her mom was saying goodbye to her from the upstairs window as she combed her hair and put her makeup on at the same time. Kairi's mother was obsessed with vanity.

"Well it look's like you're here already!" Kairi remarked. "I was expecting you to be late cause of Sora."

"What is that suppose to mean, you both said that today!" Sora shouted. Riku laughed and checked Kairi out. He whisteled right after examining the girl.

"Lookin' good, redhead." Riku said. Kairi rolled her eyes and walked past the two boys.

"Let's go, pervert." She said. Sora laughed and walked next to her and Riku frowned.

"You know, I can compliment someone without being called pervert, cant I?" Riku exclaimed.

"That's not the only thing you do Riku, and you know it." Kairi said. "Anyhow, where's your bookbag?"

"I didn't bring one." Riku said. "It's not like we're doing anything today."

"You're just lazy, Riku." Sora said to his friend.

"Pervert, lazy. Gee, I have great friends." They all shared a laugh an continued on their way to school. Kairi took out her schedule and examined it carefully.

"I have drama first period." She said. "In the auditorium."

"You're taking drama? I have photography as my elective." Sora said. Riku tilted his head.

"Uh, since when are you interested in photography?" he asked.

"I'm not, they gave it to me…" Sora pouted.

"Well I have drawing as my elective." Riku said and held out his paper. "And I have that last period, so if I'm bored of it I can just cut."

"Wow Riku, I love the way you think." Kairi said sarcastically. She then made a tiny bunny hop and shouted. "Yes! I have French as my foreign language!"

"I have Japanese." Riku said.

"I have Greek. Isn't that a bit too hard?"

"Greek…? Did you not choose that too?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, they gave it to me. Geez, I hope it isnt too hard." Sora made an unhappy face. Riku shrugged.

"Cant be harder than Japanese." Riku assured his friend.

When they got to the school, a whole bunch of kids were waiting outside and having conversations. Friends that went to separate juniors highs all met up again, and kids who havent seen eachother over the summer reunited. Most of them looked unfamiliar to Sora, Riku and Kairi but they saw many kids they did know, too. Kairi pointed to Selphie who was waving at them from the top of the steps, and then she ran down to greet them and gave Kairi a hug.

"Well school started again!" Selphie said, giggling.

"What are you so happy about?" Riku said unpleasantly. Selphie didn't answer Riku's question but she examined Sora for a bit.

"Look whose gotten cuter…" she said. Sora widened his eyes.

"Uh, what?"

"You're an idiot Selphie." Kairi laughed. Selphie didn't laugh, but she turned to Kairi.

"Well your going to have some competition this year." She said to her friend. Kairi laughed out loud this time.

"Competition? For Sora? I don't like him, Selphie. Now I know you do."

"I wasn't talking about me. Look whose checking him out."

Kairi wasn't sure where to look at first, but then she saw the brunette at the bottom of the steps, starring at Sora while she was talking to her friends.

"Wow, you're right."

"Who?" Sora asked excitedly and quickly turned around. Selphie smacked the back of his head and made him face their way again.

"What are you an idiot?" she asked. Riku laughed.

"She was making it pretty obvious." He said. Sora stomped his foot.

"Who?" he shouted.

"Rinoa! She was starring right at you moron." Kairi said. She had to admit to herself though, she did get pretty jealous.

"Rinoa? Really?" Sora asked. "She's…hot."

Selphie and Riku shared a laugh and Kairi smirked a bit, but it was a fake smirk. The quiet popular girl might have a crush on the boy she liked! She knew Sora would take a chance with her. Rinoa was beautiful. Or hot, as Sora put it.

"Yeah hot sounds good." Riku said, and stretched his arms out like a cat. Just then, the bells rang and a swarm of kids started to enter the huge doors of the school. The four of them pushed through the crowd and entered themselves, but had to part ways in order to go where they needed to. Sora was heading for the second floor, he had english first period in room 218. He knew Riku had history on the second as well, and Kairi had drama on the first. He wasn't quite sure what Selphie had. When Sora found room 218, it wasn't a classroom at all. It was a library, and he wasn't sure now if his schedule had an error or not. He entered the library and to his surprise it was very big for a school library, with people reading in silence about. It wasn't too full though, it was just right. An old woman looked at him and saw that Sora was confused.

"What's wrong, young'un?" she asked.

"Um, my schedule says I have english in the library, but…"

"Don't worry." She cut him off. "You're one of Zexion's, he likes holding his english class in the library. In the back of all those shelves over there are a few tables and chairs in a corner by a window. He should be there."

"Thanks miss." Sora said politely and rushed to the direction the old woman pointed him to. To his surprise, a tall man with silver hair that covered his right eye was standing with a few students. He didn't recognize most of them, but Tidus was there.

"Hey Tidus." Sora greeted his friend. Tidus shot up out of his seat.

"Sora, dude, I'm so glad you're here." He said and slapped Sora on the back. He almost fell over and then took a seat, Tidus next to him. Zexion then tapped a shelf loudly to get their attention. Sora sat wide eyed.

"Well since there's enough students here now, I'll introduce myself. I'm Mr. Zexion, but just call me Zexion. I'm sure all of you wondered why my class is in the library. No, the school hasn't run out of rooms and they threw me in here. I happen to like teaching in the atmosphere of a library. Every year my students find that they actually like it better, so if you all misbehave we'll just have to go find a boring classroom. Fair?"

Everyone nodded. Sora didn't mind it all too much at all.

In Riku's class, he had a history teacher named Mr. Leonhart. Riku sat in the back and was trying to keep himself from falling asleep. He was never the type to be interested in school. Always an average student, Riku had his moments where he was a bit more or a bit less, depending on how enthused and the subject. He tended to be more awake during history, but not when it's his first class.

"Student in the back, I hope your having fun." Mr. Leonhart said. Riku didn't notice he was being spoken to. "I guess dreamland has taken him away."

"Huh? What?' Riku said, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"Take out your notebook, I want you to copy some class rules."

"Uh, I don't have it with me." Riku said.

"Why not?" Mr. Leonhart asked, harshly.

"Well because it's the first day man."

Mr. Leonhart punched the desk as hard as he could, which resulted in a loud noise that made Riku jump in his seat. "Did I scare you?" Riku didn't answer. "You're in 10th grade, you still don't come to school prepared? You disgust me."

"Well…" Riku was thinking of an excuse but he knew Mr.Leonhart wouldn't buy it. Oh yeah, he's going to love this class.

Meanwhile in the auditorium, Kairi had stayed seaten in the front row. She was waiting along with some other students for the teacher, but no one had shown up yet. _Jeez, what's taking her so long?_ Kairi wondered. She looked back and saw Rinoa heading down the ramp towards the stage. She was in this class too? Rinoa then took a seat next to her.

"Hey." She said to Kairi.

"Hi, Rinoa." Kairi said trying not to sound mean. Why should she be mean anyway, she doesn't have a good reason too.

"So was that your friend?" Rinoa asked, smiling. Kairi looked confused.

"Who? Which one?"

"The hot guy with the brown hair." Rinoa said. "Who else would I be talking about?" This struck Kairi like a dagger to the heart, just like Juliet's death. (Comparison for the sake of drama class)

"Oh, you mean Sora…" she said.

"Yeah, Sora." Rinoa said. "What did he do over the summer?"

"Um, eat, sleep, play?" Kairi said, unsure of everything he actually did do during their vacation.

"No, to look like _that._"

"He grew?" Kairi said. Now Rinoa was getting on her nerves. Rinoa laughed right in her face.

"You have the funniest answers, Kairi. We should become good friends during drama." Rinoa said and squeezed Kairi's hand. For some reason, that didn't feel quite right at all. It didn't seem friendly.

Just then, a gorgeous woman walked onto the stage with a long pink dress. She tried to get everyones attention. "Excuse me…" she shouted. Kairi and Rinoa looked up at her, and Kairi thought God had sent someone to save her from that awkward moment.

"Thank you. I'm Ms. Gainsborough, and I would like to welcome you all to drama & theater class!" she announced. "I'm sure we'll all have a great time, assuming you all picked this class willingly. If you want to leave, then talk with your guidance counselor about switching your elective."

Next the teacher wanted all the students to introduce themselves. She had said she wanted to start from the first person on the left, which was Rinoa.

"My name is Rinoa Hearilly. I'm fifteen years old, turning sixteen in a couple of months. I picked this class because I know I could be a star, as in the best actress, of the school. I'm planning to get all the main roles and I really love showing what I can do. If no one gets in my way, of course."

"Well, that was interesting." Ms. Gainsborough said and clapped. "Very interesting. Now you next."

Kairi noticed that Ms. Gainsborough meant her, and she stood up.

"My name is Kairi Portland, and I'm also fifteen years old. I just want to act because it's my passion,and I hope I go far with it. I love acting and pretending you're in this other world, and this different character. It's just…fun." Kairi sat back down and Ms. G had studied her carefully.

"You remind me of someone." She said, startled. "You both do. You remind me of….well, it doesn't matter. Next, hm?"

Kairi wondered what the teacher had meant, and if it was a good or bad thing. She shrugged it off and turned to look at who was next to speak, all the while sensing Rinoa glaring at her from behind, eyes burning into her neck.

Back in the library, Zexion continued to talk about himself and the class that he's going to be teaching. Everyone already introduced themselves briefly. Sora watched him carefully and was taking a liking to the teacher more and more.

"Well, go on now. Look around the library and get used to the place, know where the sections are and maybe rent a few books if you want to." Zexion paused. "Or manga, kids seem to obsessed with those damn books."

"Hey Zexion, theres a copy of Peach Girl sticking out of your backpack." Tidus pointed out.

Zexion stiffened for a bit and turned around, then quickly pushed it inside and closed the backpack.

"Im…carrying that for a friend. Hehe." Zexion scratched the back of his head. Tidus nodded as it if to say "sure". Sora laughed at this.

"So you mean, search the books and stuff?" Sora asked. Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, Sora right? What kind of books do you read?"

"Well I don't read that much…but fiction is more like what I would read."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Ok, but what genre."

Sora thought about it for a moment. Tidus than popped up behind Sora's shoulder and laughed out loud before saying…

"Erotic romance!"

Zexion laughed at this and Sora pushed Tidus off. "More like, adventure books. Or sci-fi."

"Sci-Fi, eh? Strife likes those kind of books…" Zexion trailed off. "Well anyway, go on and find yourself a good sci-fi book."

"Is that like aliens and spaceships?" asked Tidus. Sora nodded.

"Not limited to that, but yeah sci-fi books can be about aliens and spaceships."

"Ew, you star trek nerd. I'm going to the comic book section." Tidus ran down the aisle to look for the comics, while Sora and Zexion shared a sigh. Sora got up too, and walked down a different aisle. This led to a long, curving way of bookshelves with a small room in the back with more books, some at the bottom very dusty.

"Well now I know how many sci-fi fans there are in the school." Sora said and looked through them. Out of no where, he heard a shuffle of books from behind him. He quickly spun around and saw a very beautiful girl with milky white skin and long, blonde hair. She was looking through some books as well. "Uh, hi?"

The girl didn't look startled, but she turned around and had a smile on her face.

"Hey, you." She said. Sora gulped and starred at her for a bit.

"I didn't see you when I entered. Were you hiding?" Sora than thought how completely stupid he just sounded. Why would she be hiding? The girl gave out a low laugh and smiled.

"I was in that corner over there, behind the bookshelf. By the window, you see?" She said. Sora looked out the window at a large weeping willow, and nodded.

"So you read sci-fi?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, do you? And you're right, not many people do read it in this school." She laughed again, and this time Sora did with her. Sora walked towards her a bit, and noticed small dust clouds rising. He was leaving footprints because of all the filth.

"They really need to clean this place." He said looking at his feet. The girl nodded in agreement. "Anyway, do you have Zexion's class too?"

"Um, well no." She said. Sora tilted his head.

"Oh…" Sora sighed. The girl spoke up again.

"I used to but…I got switched out."

Suddenly , Zexion called for everyone to gather up again. Sora heard this and looked at the girl.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I'll stay back here I'm looking for something . You go ahead."

Sora nodded and left the room and headed down the long, curving path back to where Zexion was with the rest of the students. Zexion noticed Sora's shoes and calfs were a bit dusty.

"What the hell? Did you fall, where did you go?"

"They really need to clean up back there, in the back room."

Zexion nodded in agreement. God, where the hell are the janitors?

"I'm going to go take a look."

Sora showed him where to go, and then he noticed someone leaving the library. He could only catch a glimpse, but it looked like the girl from the room. If not, then she was still in there. Zexion walked down the same path that Sora did and found himself in the odd, filthy backroom.

"Holy crap, it sure does look dirty in here." Zexion said, noticing a pair of footprints leaving the room. It must have been Sora's shoes. He came back out, also emerging with dust on his shoes, and nodded. "I'll force someone to clean that crap."

Sora nodded and then the bell rang. The girl wasn't there, was she? And what was her name?

Sora's next class was Biology, which he had with Riku. He knew this because they examined eachother's schedules the day before. He walked into the classroom which was again on the second floor, and noticed Riku sitting down already. This time though, he was paying full attention. It seemed weird that Riku was, but then there was a logical explanation for this.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Lockhart." The teacher said. "Welcome to my Biology class!"

"Riku, wipe the drool. It's annoying me." Sora remarked. Riku ignored his friend and continued to gawk at Ms. Lockhart's supple melons. Sora then smacked Riku on the back of his head. "Enough!"

"Sora look at them! They defy science!" Riku said to his friend, still looking. Sora sighed and took a look himself.

"Wow, they are pretty big." He said. "But uh, that's not the point. Don't you think she'll notice?"

"You!" Ms. Lockhart suddenly shouted. "Tell me your name, since you're so eager to talk." She was speaking to Sora.

"Oh well, I'm Sora."

Ms. Lockhart bent over to stare at Sora right in the eyes, her shirt hanging down exposing most of her chest. Sora fought the urge to look, but he had to give in. _If I'm going to take a peek, do it casually Sora! Pretend your eyes are just taking a stroll…_

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a high tone. Sora jumped and looked worried as Riku cracked up in his arms.

"N-Nothing! I was just…"

"If you're going to stare at me right in the eyes don't look at me so cowardly! Be a man!" Ms. L said, and pinched his cheek. "Such an adorable newcomer." The teacher then walked over to Riku. "Your name?"

Riku shot up and looked at Ms. L with half-lidded eyes, trying to look seductive.

"Riku…" he purred. Ms. L raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look like a cocaine addict when you do that." She said, then got up to walked to the next person. Riku turned to Sora and sighed.

"She's playing hard to get."

Back to Kairi, she stayed in the auditorium to help Ms. G with some theater equipment. She had French that period but Ms. G told her that her teacher, Ms. Quistis, wouldn't be coming in until tomorrow. Unfortunetly for Kairi, Rinoa had French with her too and she stayed in the auditorium as well.

"I need you to take this to the third dressing room back stage, just follow the hallway." Ms. Gainsborough said to Rinoa, and gave her a makeup kit. Rinoa nodded and went on her way.

"What else should I do, Ms?" Kairi asked. Ms. G handed her some film equipment.

"Take this backstage, but jut behind the curtains and leave it by the light switches."

Kairi followed orders and walked up the steps and onto the stage. She looked out towards the seats and felt that she was in the spotlight. It felt good, she thought. "What is the first play, and when are the auditions?"

"Something I wrote called Sakura Tale, I'll tell you all about it some other time. I'm planning to have auditions as early as next week. You seem to fit the part well though Kairi."

Kairi was very happy when she heard this, and pushed herself behind the curtains. She put down the equipment by the switches, and was about to leave when she heard a sound coming from the back. A disturbing sound. She heard something like gargling, then some whimpering and scratching. When she got closer she heard a rattling sound. Kairi ran down to the end of the hall and saw the door marked 'Dressing room 3". She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Rinoa! What's going on!" she shouted. The banging got louder and she heard Rinoa whimper, and then it ended with a bang as if she was thrown to the floor. The door was still not opening. "Open this door! Now!"

After a few seconds, the door clicked open and it swung swiftly. Rinoa was standing looking perfectly fine, but there was something different about her. She pushed Kairi roughly on to the wall.

"Out of my way, girly."

Kairi was bewildered. What the hell happened in there? Why does Rinoa seem…different? Kairi rubbed it off when she thought of something. Rinoa probably heard Ms. G say that Kairi was good for the main role in her play, and she is close to Sora on top of that. Maybe that about the play just snapped Rinoa, and she was playing a prank on her just now. Yeah, that's it.

"Oh well." Kairi shrugged. She walked down the hall, and off the stage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I made some things pretty obvious, didn't I? Well some things you still wont figure out. So ha. I have a great plot planned out…At least I hope it's a great plot. Review, people, if you want more.


	3. The Mystery

What can I say, enjoy. And I don't own these guys.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2:

"The last class of the day." Sora said to Riku as he walked down the hall. "What do you have?"

Riku looked at his schedule. "Oh, right. I have drawing class. I just came back from Japanese. Ms. Kisaragi is one hyper teacher, but I'd hit that."

Sora rolled his eyes and looked at his own schedule. Gym class. "Mr. Highwind…"

"Dude, you have gym? We both have useless classes last period. We can cut together sometime."

"Whatever, Riku." Sora smirked and turned for the gym. "I'll see you after class."

Sora entered the gym, and it was pretty big for a school gym as well. He walked over to the middle where plenty of kids were sitting down, and he spotted both girls and boys. _So it's co-ed._ He sat down and took his bookbag off, resting it onto the floor. Someone then tapped his shoulder. He turned, and saw Kairi starring back at him.

"I didn't know you had gym. Jeez, you should tell me!" she said. Sora turned to his friend.

"I didn't think it would be co-ed so I didn't bother. What do you think we're going to be doing in here?"

"Im not sure. Probably just random sports." She said. Sora then changed the subject.

"Hey…have you seen this girl…"

Kairi was afraid he would ask about Rinoa. She would be horrified if he actually liked her back. What girl, Sora? With black hair, a blue dress and an attitude?

"She had blonde hair, a white dress and was really nice. Have you seen her around? Maybe in any classes?" Sora questioned. Kairi let out a sigh of relief and wondered who her cinnamon-haired friend was talking about.

"Nope, no one like that." She said after thinking about it for a moment. Sora looked dissapointed. "Why…who is she?"

"No one special. Not exactly…erm. I met her at the library. She was pretty cool." Sora said, not sure how to explain. "It doesn't matter."

Suddenly, Sora's bookbag was pushed a few feet away swiftly and something hit against his knees. Kairi let out a shout and Sora fell back, and when we got up and opened his eyes he saw Selphie who slid between them out of no where.

"Hiya!" she said to them. "You guys have this class too?"

"Hey Selphie!" Kairi said happily. "Yeah, we do."

Selphie clapped and layed on her back, but then a coarse voice let out a yell from across the gym.

"You!" the man shouted roughly. "What the hell was that, you don't think I see that shit you just pulled?"

Selphie was still smiling, to Kairi's surprise.

"I'm not pulling any shit, sir. In fact I'm not even in the bathroom." Selphie said. Kairi gasped and Sora started to laugh behind her.

"Don't talk back to me little girl. I do some pretty freaky god damn shit to people who don't listen to me." The man said and finally stopped walking to them. "I'm Mr.Highwind, and you better god damn remember it."

Sora wondered if gym would be too harsh for him this year. Mr.Highwind didn't look like the type that went softly on people. He didn't sound like the type, either.

"In this class, I don't take bullshit. We're going to be working out, doin' push ups and that shit in the beginning. Then we're gonna' be playing sports the rest of the period. If you didn't notice, I curse like god damn hell too. So if you have a problem with that, get out."

Selphie raised her hand, and Sora wondered if she was crazy. _Damn this girl's got guts. _

"Mr. Highwind, does the principal know you curse? I don't think she'd allow all that." She said, smirking. Mr. Highwind glared at her.

"The principal is a bigger bitch than anyone in the school, so she doesn't really care." He said. "Watch out for her."

After about half an hour, the bell rang for the next class or dismissal, depending on the schedule. Sora and Kairi ran outside and waited for Riku to come out. Kairi was also looking around for Selphie, who went another direction for some reason.

"Are you sure she gets out this period?" Sora asked.

"Positive. She told me to wait for her." Kairi said still looking around. She spotted someone she actually didn't want to see instead. _Shit._

"Hey Kairi, got through your first day of school okey-dokey?" Rinoa asked, looking at Sora the whole time. Kairi glared at her.

"I'm a big girl now, yeah." She said. "What's gotten into you?"

Rinoa said nothing and continued to look at Sora, then back at Kairi. She smiled at Kairi, and walked passed her. She was still looking until Kairi caught a sudden glimpse of a skull out of nowhere. She jumped back and looked away. _What the hell was that..? _

'There's Riku!" Sora said, pointing to his friend. Riku walked up to them and noticed Kairi's expression.

"What's wrong? You look out of it." He asked. Kairi shook her head.

"I'm fine, just feel a bit odd." She said. Sora laughed.

"It was probably because of Mr.Highwind." he said. Riku glanced at Selphie who was running towards them.

"You have him too? That guy's awesome." He said. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Hey Selphie, come on." Kairi said to her friend. "Where'd you go?"

"I had to talk to a teacher after class about something. Mr. Highwind was right, I saw the principal and she's a real bitch." Selphie said. "She doesn't look too friendly, but shes really pretty."

"Who, Ms. Larxene?" Riku asked. "She already yelled at this kid in my drawing class for having his cell phone visible. She needs to get laid."

"I'm sure you'd help her with that problem, right Riku?" Kairi said. They all shared a laugh, and Sora glanced back at the school for a moment.

What was that he saw though? A girl with a white dress and blonde hair, still by the front doors and walking towards the right. Sora saw it as oppurtunity and quickly turned around.

"I'll be right back!" he shouted to his friend. They all looked at eachother in confusion as they watched Sora run back to the school and over to the right. Sora has gotten to the front doors and then saw the girl turning the corner. He followed her once again, and when he turned the corner she was gone. "What the hell?"

He walked all the way to the end and still, she was no where to be found. There was that willow tree by the window in that secret room though, and a patch of white, lavendar and pale-blue flowers around the tree. He looked around the next corner, and still no blonde-haired girl. Sora shrugged and ran all the way back, down the stairs and towards his friends. When he met up with them they all asked what he was doing.

"I just thought I saw someone, that's all." He said. Riku shrugged.

"Whatever, lets go home. I don't like staying by the school for too long when I don't have to be there." Riku said. The four walked back home together, talking, as Sora wondered where that girl went.

A week later, the kids started getting used to the new school. The teachers, the students, they even memorized most of their classes and where to go. Sora didn't mind school too much and the rumors he once heard of seemed to escape his mind. He never did find that girl again, but today was going to be different. Right now Sora was in Greek class, annoyed that the teacher just gave out a pop quiz.

"You've learned the Alphabet so far, so your pop quiz is for you to list all the letters." Mr. Kinneas said. "Good luck."

Sora pouted and looked down at his paper. _Let's see…_

_Oh god..what was after Zeta again?_

Sora thought about the next letter…he remembered it was something familiar that was an English letter as well. Suddenly, the door burst open and a tall woman with blonde hair and a pretty face stomped in. Her face, although cute, was twisted into an angry look and she was grabbing a boy by the neck, dragging him inside.

"I found this young man running around the halls." She shouted. "He has your class, Mr. Kinneas."

"Well thanks for bringing him." Mr. Kinneas eyed the boy angrily. "So are you Wakka? You're the only one absent on my attendance list."

"Call his house." The woman said angrily. Sora figured it was Ms. Larxene. "One more time and I'll suspend your ass." With that, she left and slammed the door shut.

_Wow, what a bitch._ Sora thought. Mr. Kinneas pointed to an empty seat next to Sora and told Wakka to sit down. Wakka walked over and did just that, obviously quite embarressed. He tried to smile and turned to Sora.

"You've been cutting for a week?" Sora asked. Wakka nodded and grinned.

"I guess it's time for me to stop, ya?" he said. Mr. Kinneas glared at them.

"We're taking a quiz. Both of you be quiet, and Sora five points off."

_What the hell? _Sora thought and mentally glared at the teacher. He continued to take the quiz and skipped the letter he wasn't sure of.

Kairi was in lunch, sitting at a table with Selphie and a girl they just met named Yuna. She put mustard on her sandwich and took a bite out of it as Selphie continued to ramble on about her math teacher.

"Who does he think he is, anyway? Do we _need_ to find "x"? What does "x" mean to us, in our lives? He just yelled at me for asking too many question! Excuse me, but you're supposed to help me!" Selphie whined. Yuna laughed at her.

"I think you just like to complain." She said to her. "Who is this teacher?"

"Mr. Axel. What a name, huh?" Selphie remarked. Kairi giggled and opened her milk carton.

"Well I auditioned for the play today." She said. "In my opinion, Rinoa would fit the part better than me."

"Why do you say that?" Yuna asked.

"I think she's a better actress for Princess Sakura. She fits the role better, you know?" Kairi said. "Plus, if I get the part…Rinoa wouldn't be too nice to me. She isnt now and I cant imagine…"

"Don't be scared of that witch, Kairi." Selphie said. "She cant do anything to you."

"…And plus, she likes Sora." Kairi continued.

"Oh, so you do too?" Selphie asked, and laughed. Kairi put her milk down.

"I never said that! She just thinks I do and…she's jealous that I hang out with him. Does she really think he'll like someone like her though? What a joke."

Yuna and Selphie exchanged a look and nodded. They figured Kairi liked him anyway, and she noticed this. Kairi got up from her seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said, and walked away. _Ok, maybe I do, so what? I can tell Selphie another time. Yuna shouldn't know. _Kairi entered the girl's bathroom and looked around. It was empty. She walked over to one of the stalls and opened them, and she checked if it was clean. When she was satisfied, she closed the stall door and locked it. Before she can do anything else though, there was a knock on her stall. Then another.

"Um, taken." She said. _I didn't hear anyone enter…_

The knocking continued and this time it was a bit louder. Kairi was startled by this and knocked back. "I said t-a-k-e-n. Underst-" Her sentence was cut off by a hard bang against the stall that made her jump back. Kairi wondered who the hell could be doing this and she unlocked the door and pushed it open. No one.

"H-hello?" she asked and slowly walked out. She looked to the left, and to the right. Even though she was frightened, she figured it was someone playing a prank and they ran out. Kairi quickly spun around and there was a face right in front of her, starring into her eyes. She screamed and fell back onto the sinks.

"Boo." Rinoa said. She laughed out loud as Kairi caught her breathe and glared at the girl.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, clearly pissed off. Rinoa didn't answer her question and walked to a sink next to Kairi. She turned on the faucet and started to wash her hands. Kairi looked at the girl, and noticed she was wearing a big grin on her face. _Creepy.._

"I asked you a question." Kairi said. Rinoa turned her head slowly and Kairi saw something horrific. Her eyes were rolled all the way up, and the girl was still grinning. Strands of her black hair stuck all over her face, sweat keeping it there. Kairi had a disturbed feeling and couldn't be in the bathroom any longer. She turned and quickly ran out, and continued to run all the way back to the table. Selphie and Yuna noticed their redhead friend collapse onto the seat out of breathe.

"You looked like you were in pain. Constipated or something? Yuna go ask that lunch lady, Quina, for some laxatives." Selphie joked. Kairi ignored her friend's comment.

"Rinoa was in there…she looked…I don't know I cant explain it. Her eyes were rolled up into her head, it was so creepy. I felt very uncomfortable in there…" Kairi said. Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Rolled up into her head? Are you sure she wasn't trying to scare you?" she asked. Kairi shrugged.

"She tried to the first time she kept banging on my stall. And then she did that…but it looked…" Kairi thought about what to say. "Whatever…"

The bell rung, and the girls got up from their table and off to their next class. Kairi looked back at the bathroom, and she saw Rinoa walk out. She also noticed Rinoa wearing spiked bracelets which she hadnt noticed before. _That girl hates those things…what's she doing with them? _Kairi made nothing of it and left the cafeteria.

Sora was walking towards his next class as well, until he was spotted something out of the corner of his eye. It was her, the girl in the white dress and blonde hair. She was walking down the hall and she suddenly turned around to stare at Sora, and turned the corner. Sora pushed through some of the kids and turned the corner as well, but there was only one room at the end of this hall. He ran up to the door and opened it, but stopped when he heard some people talking.

"So is he in jail now?" a man asked. The other person in the room took a while to respond, but Sora heard coffee being poured into a cup.

"Definitely. It's a shame though…he only did it out of love." A woman said. She sipped her coffee. "What was her name again?" The nice one."

Sora suddenly stumbled and the door swung open, startling the two teachers inside the room. Sora looked up quickly his hair ruffling when he did so. He grinned.

"Uh, hi." He said. "I'm sorry about that."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" the woman asked. "Go on, now."

"Maybe he has a free period now, Ms. Trepe." The man said. He turned to Sora to see if that was it. Sora got up and dusted off his bookbag.

"Did a girl with blonde hair walk in here?" he asked. The two of them looked bewildered and shook their heads.

"No, no one walked in here." Ms. Trepe said, a questionable look on her face. Sora nodded and left the room quickly, leaving the two adults confused. Sora ran to his next class, which was History. _I wonder what those two were talking about, and where did that girl go? _

Sora walked into his next class and sat down next to Selphie, like usual. He opened his notebook and took out a pen. The teacher didn't mind Sora being late, he came only a few seconds after the bell rang anyway. He concentrated to what was on the board but then he heard Selphie whispering to him. He tried to ignore her, but he couldn't and she would only get louder and the teacher would yell at both of them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You should make a move on Kairi today." She said. "I think she likes you, and she's not feeling too good either. She's vulnerable!"

"What? How do you know?" Sora asked. Selphie grinned.

"I knew you'd be interested. It was very noticable the way she spoke about you today, and you like her, don't you?"

Sora couldn't say he didn't.

"Alright then." He said. Selphie didn't turn around though.

"Oh, and there was a girl with blonde hair looking at you through the door-window thing. I didn't think you'd care though…but she left now."

Sora froze. That girl came back after him? Was she still out there? He turned to Selphie.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" he said, a bit roughly. Selphie looked surprised.

"You know who I'm talking about?" she asked. Sora raised his hand immedietly and asked for permission to go to the bathroom. He got up when the teacher acquiesced to his request and left the room, Selphie's eyes following him as he left. "Why does he care so much?"

Sora walked out of class and looked around. _God, am I acting desperate. _He walked down the hall and into a larger hall which was also empty. Around here was the library, so Sora figured she might be there. He walked towards the library's double doors but then he heard someone behind him.

"We meet again." The girl said, smiling. Sora smiled as well. _There she is._

"Hey…wow I've been looking for you. Well like…I've seen you around and…" Sora didn't really know what to say, and he didn't want to sound like a stalker.

"You have to listen to me." She said. "Don't let your friend Kairi get the lead role in the play."

Sora raised his eyebrow and saw this as a very odd request. He thought maybe she wanted to take that part from her. "Why?"

"Just trust me on this. If you let her get that role, it'll lead to danger." She said. "Tell her not to take it."

"But she really wants this part." He said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I beg you, please." She said. Her blue eyes looked at him, begging him to do this for her. Sora stepped back a bit.

"I guess..I'll try. But I want an explanation." Sora said. The girl turned and started to walk away.

"Well you see…its best not to tell you." She said. She turned and blushed, then glanced at Sora, closing her eyes, and looked away. Sora found this act very hypnotic. _What a pretty girl…_

"Why not…" he asked, walking towards her. She suddenly ran into the stairwell, not looking back. Sora ran after her, but once he got to the stairwell she dissapeared. Again. Sora cursed under his breathe and made his way back to class. _Why does she do that?_

Afterschool, the four of them walked home together just like everyday. Sora was right by Kairi and they started to talk about random things together. Riku and Selphie avoided talking to them on purpose, and only spoke to eachother. Selphie's house came up and Riku was about to say goodbye to her.

"It's Friday and I'm sleeping over Kairi's." she said. "My mom knows."

"Oh, excuse me. Well I'm sleeping over Sora's, arent I?" Riku said, smirking. Sora looked at his friend.

"Oh…yeah. I guess if you want to." He said. Selphie giggled.

"He seems so excited." She said sarcastically. Riku glared at her and Sora laughed.

"I mean of course your going to sleep over, buddy." Sora said. Kairi and Selphie laughed together. Riku then noticed they got to their homes. He ran towards his house.

"I'll go get my stuff." He shouted back at them. Selphie turned and yelled.

"Don't forget the "toys"." She said, trying hard not to laugh. Sora made a disgusted face and Kairi laughed. He put his arm around her.

"Let me walk you home." He said. Kairi blushed and nodded. Selphie walked closely behind them, eavesdropping as well.

"So Kairi, maybe you and me should uh…" Sora didn't know how to say it but Kairi read his mind.

"Be together?" she said, coming closer. Sora gulped and nodded.

"Yeah…" he said. Kairi nodded, saying yes. Sora let out a sigh of relief and stopped in front of her house. "And also…I hear you're trying out for the lead in the play."

"Yup, for the play Ms. Gainsborough wrote." She said happily.

"Well…maybe you shouldn't take the lead." He said. Kairi's facial expression changed dramatically.

"Why…?" she said. "Don't you think…"

"Well…maybe its too much work or like…someone else really wants that role." He said, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot. Selphie immedietly ran behind Kairi and made a "shut up!" motion. Sora ignored her.

"Someone else? You mean like Rinoa?" Kairi asked, getting more furious with him.

"No not exactly…I mean just. Maybe it's a bad idea."

"Who put you up to this? Or maybe you just think I cant act!"

"I think you can act!" he said. "Just, this girl told me if you star in the play it'll be dangerous."

Kairi looked at him and lowered her eyebrows. "Dangerous? You have to be _kidding _me."

"It's true!"

"Who is this girl Sora? Rinoa?" she shouted. Sora shouted back.

"No! Damnit, it was just some girl that I met in the school and she said if you star in the play it'll be dangerous, that's all."

"Don't you think she just wants the part for herself?" she asked. "Sora whats on your mind?"

Sora starred ahead, past Selphie who also had an angry look on her face. He didn't really know what to say. He didn't know why he was saying this in the first place. Why believe some girl he met just recently? He doesn't even know her name! And yet, there was something trustworthy about her, and he didn't know what it was. Maybe he was just a sucker for beauty.

"Nothing." He said.

"You look like you're deep in thought, tell me whats going on." She said. "Do I not act motivated for the part?"

"No, you're definitely motivated. It's just nothing, really." He said. "Forget about anything I said."

"Unfortunetly it's hard to do that." She brushed past him and opened her door, and Selphie walked in looking at Sora with a confused look.

"You guys just started going out and you had your first fight?" she said. Kairi slammed the door right after that. Sora sighed and turned around. _What did I do…_

Sora walked back towards his house, and Riku was waiting outside. He was leaning against the door and he noticed Sora was upset.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked. Sora shook his head.

"Kairi and I just started going out…" he said. Riku tilted his head.

"And you're upset?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's not that, smart one. We just got into a big argument about something. I told her not to go for the lead in the play."

"Why is that?" his friend asked. Riku moved out of the way and Sora opened the door, walking inside. Riku followed and closed the door.

"I'll explain upstairs." Sora said. Riku shrugged.

At night, Kairi and Selphie stayed up watching movies in the living room. Kairi's parents went out to a friend's house for dinner and werent going to come back until two or so. The two girls didn't really speak much about Sora or the fight after that, they just focused on other things. During the movie, the phone rang and Kairi got up. Selphie munched on the popcorn and listened to the conversation.

"Hello?" Kairi said.

"Hey, Kairi." A familiar voice said. "It's Rinoa."

Kairi wanted to hang up the phone and slam it repeatedly against the wall. She tried her best not to do so.

"…Hi."

"What's wrong? Are you not having fun with your little friend?" she asked. Kairi paused the movie and Selphie sat up, very curious about who was on the phone.

"How did you know…?"

Suddenly there was a loud tap against the window. It sounded like a rock being pelted at the glass. The girls jumped and Kairi threw the phone. Selphie examined the window and noticed a small crack.

"She threw a rock!" Kairi shouted. Selphie looked at her friend.

"Who?" Selphie asked.

"Rinoa! She's here!"

Selphie looked very pissed off. No snotty, stuck up girl was going to scare them. What the hell was that spoiled brat going to do? She walked over to the door and unlocked it, and then she turned the doorknob.

"Selphie, no!" Kairi said, running towards her friend. Selphie was about to yell outside, but the door wouldn't open. Selphie shook it.

"What's wrong with this stupid door?" she said, annoyed. Kairi was a bit relieved, and then not so much when she realised the door should be opening. It was unlocked.

"….There's no way…" she said and ran to one of the windows. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "What's happening?"

The girls then heard footsteps upstairs. Kairi's hairs raised and she got goosebumps. Her heart beat quickened and she started to sweat. What was Rinoa trying to do? She stepped closer to the stairs and looked up, Selphie right behind her.

"Do you think she got inside? But how?" Selphie asked. Kairi didn't want to believe she was upstairs. The two of them slowly walked upstairs and when they finally got to the top, there was nothing in the hallway.

"What about your room?" Selphie whispered.

"Let's see then…" Kairi said, nervously. She pushed the door open and what she saw scared the hell out of both of them.

A girl stood there in the moonlight. They werent sure if it was Rinoa, but it did resemble her. Only this girl's face looked like it was peeling and her black hair flew in the wind that was coming from the open window. Her eyes rolled up into her head and her mouth, like a gaping black hole, was hanging open and a pale tounge was hanging out. Kairi slammed the door shut and both girls screamed as loud as they could. They ran down the stairs almost stumbling over eachother and Selphie grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen. Kairi grabbed the phone and they both locked themselves in the downstairs bathroom.

"What the hell was that…" Selphie said, a tear running down her cheek. Kairi frantically dialed the first people that came to mind. They were together and nearby, Sora and Riku.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm adding horror into it. Hope it's a good addition. The plot shall slowly start to thicken. I really want reviews in order for me to continue, or else I'll just stop…so you know what to do!


	4. Note!

Sorry for not updating. Coming soon: Chapter 3. Need those reviews though! 


End file.
